Howling at the Star
by bloomsburry
Summary: This is a drabble series solely about Arya/Edric and Lyanna/Arthur pairing.
1. A Living Weapon

.

.

**Arthur/Lyanna**

They arrive at the Tower of Joy and Ser Oswell Whent and Prince Rhaegar leaves to buy more supplies in a nearby town.

It is left to the Sword of the Morning to guard her.

.

Lyanna watches him from her window.

Arthur Dayne is wearing only his dark breeches as he chops fire wood beneath the Dornish heat. His skin appear golden beneath the scorching light and Lyanna is fully mesmerize by the sight of him.

She is his captive audience and Lyanna doesn't mind at all as she intently gaze at those flexing muscles and his glistening sun-kissed skin.

Lyanna finally understands how such a man became the Sword of the Morning. For Arthur Dayne is, indeed, a sword made flesh, where his every sinew are molded into deadly perfection. Ser Arthur Dayne is no ordinary man, but he is a living weapon with a destructive prowess of a storm.

She may not have notice how handsome he is before, but Lyanna certainly notices him now.

How long has she been ogling at him, Lyanna can only wonder. For when the man finally looks up and sees her staring, she can't help but blush and skitter back from her window.

With her heart hammering wildly against her chest, she hears him calling for her.

"My lady."

Lyanna slowly steps forward to peer through her window.

"Yes?" She asks as she gazes down at him.

"Do you need me for anything?" the Sword of the Morning inquires.

"No, Ser." came Lyanna's hasty response and added without thinking. "I was simply admiring the view."

There was a momentary silence wherein Lyanna wants to smack herself for her utter stupidity while the Sword of the Morning continues to look at her.

"The Red Mountains are towards the east side of the tower, my lady." Ser Arthur pointed out, raising a brow at her.

"I know that." Lyanna replies, and without saying anything else, she steps back from her window before the man realizes what kind of view Lyanna has been admiring.


	2. A Certain Fondness

.

 **.**

**Edric/Arya**

Arya meets Edric Dayne during the Tourney at King's Landing. The first thing she notices is his hair. It wasn't silver like the Targaryens, but it was the color of smoke, or the color of ash after a fire burns out.

The next thing she notices about him is his eyes. They are pale blue when gazed from a far, but when she is near him, the color bleeds into dark violets.

Arya finds his eyes fascinating, especially when they grew wide after she starts accusing him.

"Stop following my father!" She says to him after noticing the boy doing just that.

"But - but I'm a great ad – ad mirer of your father, my lady!" the boy stutters out his answer, flushing scarlet.

"Then, you have an odd way of showing it stupid!" Arya snaps. "Who are you even?!"

"My name is Edric Dayne." The boy introduced, his face still flaming.

"Who?"

"Edric Dayne." The blushing boy repeated.

.

That is how she meets him and Arya still wonders why she feels a certain kind of fondness as she remembers it while leaving for Braavos.


	3. Descent into Pleasure (Rated M)

**Arthur/Lyanna**

His cock was so hard that he longed to bury himself inside her. He wanted to flip them over so that he was the one on top, and not her, to thrust himself into her wet warmth until he found the satisfaction she denied him.

Yet he didn't. He had his pride. So he clung to his pride.

With Lyanna's mouth close to his ear, she asked, "Are you ready to be taken?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. Instead, she positioned herself above him.

Arthur's breathing skittered as his lover started slowly rubbing herself against his jutting manhood, and felt how damp she was between the legs.

And the fragile hold Arthur had over his control broke at once.

Grabbing a hold of Lyanna's hips, Arthur stopped her teasing and slowly pressed her sex against his, easing his way into her slowly, but surely. He heard Lyanna moaned and felt her tremble at his intrusion.

The silence between them was profound, punctuated by their harsh breathing.

The world did not exist except them, until at last he filled her completely.

Lyanna tilted her hips and Arthur moved to bury himself entirely into her. A cascade of pleasure raced up his bloodstream as he finally drove home.

He couldn't help but groan at the tight sensation.

"I love you," he said to her as Lyanna began to ride him hard.

"As I love you." he heard her say a moment later while they work their way into sweet oblivion.


End file.
